I'm With You
by ProudLovatic97
Summary: Sonny goes to LA for a Bussiness trip with her boss. Her boss takes her to a terrible club and tries things on her. she walks out all sad and upset after slapping him hard on the cheek. she is crying to herself until...CHANNY "Im With You -Avril Lavigne"


hi guys! this is my first one shot story :) tell me how u think. i've been hooked on to this song called I'm With You from Avril Lavigne and i thought that teh song context would be good for a one shot story.

* * *

I'm With You – Avril Lavigne

**It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

"I can't believe my boss would do that to me! How the hell did he make me into coming to this town this place and this club! This is Sick!( in a bad way) I don't ever want to come here again! I also can't believe he tried to do things with me, things that are inappropriate! I'm all alone now and ugh! How will i get out of here? I don't even have anywhere to stay tonight! This is really bad (AN/ by now she's sobbing). I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS CLUB! I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS CITY! HECK I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS WORLD!

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

**(Chad's POV)**

Seriously! This club is getting really over the top! I'm CDC and I go to lots of clubs but this one is just too much! There's hardly any place to breathe because of the smoke and everyone's drunk, don't get me wrong...even i drink but i don't feel like it today! But i have to stay here for a bit longer if i want more publicity! UGH! Who am i kidding? I'm just gonna go out and get some fresh air.

As i was walking out the backdoor of that terrible over rated club, i heard someone crying! It sounded like a lady. No it must me my imagination! "I'm all alone now _*sob*_ and _*sob*_ ugh! How will i get out of here? _*sob*_ I don't even have anywhere to stay tonight! _*sob*_ this is really bad!" there I heard it again! I should go and see what's happening... as I approached the crying figure. The girl suddenly just cried harder and fell on her knees. As fast as i could, i ran to her to make sure she was okay.

As i got closer to her, my heart started pumping faster...i was thinking over and over again...is she okay? Is she hurt? I don't know why but i felt this really deep connecting between me and her...i don't think i know her,

"I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS CLUB! I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS CITY! HECK I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS WORLD!" the sad girl screamed! I really feel bad for her!

I crouched down to her eye level! I then realised that she was the girl that slapped the really mean and rude guy 3 minute ago because he was trying things on her. This is girl was also VERY beautiful! A beautiful girl doesn't deserve this all! She deserves a happy life! Why am i turning into a sap? Ugh! Maybe i should talk to her...

**(Sonny's POV)**

Here I am on the dirty ground outside that terrible club crying, with my mascara smudged all over my face. No one cares about me!

_**I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_**Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me ?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

"ummm are you okay?" i heard someone ask in front of me.

"I'm Fine..." i managed to choke out. I couldn't say anymore because all the tears came flooding back to me of how my day turned out...my so called boss taking me to a club and trying things on me...then me slapping him really hard and coming out here and crying to myself on the ground!

I then remembered that I'm not alone, someone is here in presence trying to help me and actually caring about me!

"Are You sure? You don't really look fine...is there anything I can do?" he must've noticed me crying because he wiped my tears away and lifted my chin with his finger. WOW...he is gorgeous! Realllyyy handsome and i can just get lost in his eyes all day! But that's not the point...i felt sparks where he touched me, this is not normal" its extraordinary...i don't know but it feels like we have a deep connection...and i...ugh i... can't really explain it.

"umm...no?" i finally managed to answer

"oh what happened? Is there anything i can help with?" he kindly asked.

"well I'm from Wisconsin, i'm here for a business trip with my boss, who i thought was very kind and nice until today! He brought me to this terrible club!" by now i was starting to cry...

"...And he tried things on me_...*sob*_ and i just slapped him really hard and ran out! And now i have nowhere to stay and all my money is in the hotel room and i don't wanna go back there because i have to share it with him! Goshhh! My life is so complicated!" i explained my story, more like cried it out to him.

"aww im really sorry that happened to you." he hugged me...awwww he is so caring!

"You can stay at my house if you like! I have plenty of space...i don't really mind" he offered very kindly.

Should i or should i not?

"are you sure? Because i'm fine with sleeping out here on the streets of LA, no really! Its okay but thanx for your offer i just feel like i'll be intruding with your life." I rejected teh proposal.

"are you really sure?...i'm not trying to be awkward but, how can a pretty girl like you stay out here in the dangerous streets of LA? And if it comes to my life, you'll be doing anything but intruding in it, you'll make me happy by saying yes because then i will be very happy to help someone and normally don't get a chance to do that cuz of all my acting career and stuff."

_**Why is everything so confusing ?**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind, yeah**_

My mind was saying no but my heart was saying yes! Who should i listen to? My mind which is more clever or my heart which is more delicate!

I was going to say no...

"umm are you sure?" What am i doing?

"yes i'm positive" he smiled

"okay then and thank you so much!" i was going to say no but this time my heart won the battle again my brain.

"no problem. It's fine! " he gave me a million dollar smile but to me it looked like a billion dollar smile...i seriously need to control myself if i'm going to be staying with until tomorrow. "Oh yeah and one more question, what's your name i forgot to ask."

Thats right he didn't ask.

"Allison Munroe, but you can call me Sonny, everyone does" i whispered the last bit. I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"That's a nice name! I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper" he accepted my hand and shook it.

Smooth... trying to James Bond charm me...I like it.

**(Chad's POV)**

That name really suits her. With her sunny and warm personality and the cute smile and glowing face... I seriously need to control myself!

"That's a nice name! I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper" stupid, stupid, stupid me! Why did i try the James Bond on her? Now she probably thinks i'm a fool thats trying too hard! UGH im really stupid sometimes! Today is the day.

"smooth..." she mumbled she seemed to think it was smooth, im really starting to like her now.

" We probably should get out of this horrible place and go home, its getting very late and cold" i continued.

"yes we should...and once again Chad, thank you for everything you're doing! I promise I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." What? She really doesn't have to.

"What? Don't worry about it and don't even think about getting up early and leaving. You can stay as long as you want, i'm fine with it and i want you to feel comfortable too" i quickly answered calmly.

"umm...thank you...Chad" she thanked me really nicely and shyly. She looked down and fumbled with her fingers. she looks angelic i really want to help her and wipe all the horrible memories away from her and take all teh problem away from her life.

"no problem and we should get going" I reassured her.

I don't know who this girl is but i think that i might be falling for her.

(**Sonny's POV)**

"no problem and we should get going" he told me.

We then slowly started walking to his car. I don't really know him but i think i might be falling for him.

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**

* * *

**

What do you think? do u like it? :)


End file.
